


Sir

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: There's something about a man in charge. (07/17/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 2.15 "Cease Fire."  
  
FINALLY! Trip in command actually *being* in command. Seems like the kind of thing that would get Malcolm all hot and bothered.  


* * *

Trip rubbed his eyes as he keyed the code for his door. He was tired. Keeping the Vulcans and the Endorians from going after each other above the planet had worn him out. Luckily, the Captain and T'Pol were finally back, so he was back to being just Commander Tucker, Chief Engineer. Jon could handle the next few crises that wandered by. Trip was going to bed.

"Evening, Commander."

Trip gave Malcolm a tired smile as he stepped over the threshold. "Evenin', Mal." He walked over and kissed Malcolm quickly. "Ah'm 'bout worn down. Mind havin' an early night?"

"Sounds fine, Commander." Malcolm was wearing a smile that just promised all kinds of naughty fun things. "If you'd like, I could relax you, Sir."

~Commander? Sir? What the..?~

"Mal, you feelin' all right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What's with the 'sir', then?" Trip fell back onto the couch and stretched his arms.

"Just wanting to show proper respect, Sir."

"Mal-" Trip was going to insist Mal knock it off, but he was suddenly straddled, and Malcolm was kissing him with single-minded intensity. Trip moaned. "Where's this-" He was cut off with a second kiss. "-comin' from?"

"I just wanted to show my appreciation for your reactions under pressure, Sir."

Mal unzipped Trip's jumpsuit and worked the sleeves off. "You were a model officer. A testement to the fine training of Starfleet." He pulled Trip's shirt over his head. "A _fine_ ," he gave the word a very erotic edge by running his hands up and down Trip's chest; "superior officer."

Trip put his hands on Malcolm's hips and arched up as Malcolm pressed down. "Ya like ta see me in charge?"

"Yes, Sir." Malcolm kissed his neck.

"Like it when I have you go on tactical alert?" Trip pulled Malcolm's shirt over his head. He pressed a thumb to one of Malcolm's nipples.

"Mmm..Yes, Sir, Commander, Sir." Malcolm had a hand halfway into Trip's underwear. "Permission to proceed, Commander?"

Trip arched again. "Permission granted, Lew-tenant." He felt Malcolm shudder and smiled. Malcolm had confessed to him once that he loved when Trip drew out his words. ~He forgot ta mention he has a thing for my command style.~ "I want it by tha book."

"Yes, Sir." Malcolm adjusted himself so he was resting on Trip's upper thighs and got his hand all the way into Trip's underwear. He stroked Trip's cock with warm, sure strokes, varing the rhythm to prolong the pressure. "Is this to your liking, Sir?"

Trip was slightly incoherent, most of his thoughts were of what he was going to do to Malcolm once it was his turn. "That's..oh, _there_...fine, Lew-Mal, oh, ah..-tenant."

Malcolm leaned in and kissed Trip hard. "Always willing to follow your orders, Sir." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Especially on the bridge, in the captain's chair, with the front screen showing miles and miles of stars."

"Malco-" Trip cut himself off as he twisted his hips and came. He pulled Malcolm to him for a kiss, and put a hand over his crotch. He breathed in hard through his nose for a few moments. "That was-" He kissed Malcolm again. "If Ah get sex like this everytime Ah'm in charge, Ah'm gettin' mah own damned ship."

"I'd love to serve under you, Sir."

"Now, Lew-tenant, when ya say things like that in that tone o' voice, it gives a fella some mighty dirty thoughts."

Malcolm smiled. "I was hoping it would, Sir. Would you care to show me a few of your...maneuvers?"

"Hell, yes." Trip let go of Malcolm's hips. "In the bed, Lew-tenant."

"Yes, Sir." Malcolm walked over and crawled into the bed. He laid on his back.  
"Like this, Sir?"

"Just fine, Lew-tenant." Trip stripped off his rumpled jumpsuit and sticky underwear and crawled onto the bed, quickly divesting Malcolm of his pants.  
"Now, this is a hands-on maneuver, so pay close attention."

"Yes, Sir."

Trip leaned down and placed his hands just above Malcolm's knees. He feathered his fingers up and down Malcolm's thighs and bent his head until it was just over Malcolm's cock. "I have to inspect you, Lew-tenant."

"Understood, Sir." There was a hitch in Malcolm's voice.

Trip leaned in until his nose was just brushing Malcolm's shaft, and he trailed the tip of his tongue along the side, carefully avoiding the head as he reached it. He licked the other side, then breathed over Malcolm's balls, before licking the vein that led to the top of Malcolm's cock. Then, he took just the head in his mouth.

Malcolm moaned incoherently and threaded his fingers into Trip's hair. He bucked his hips lightly and groaned when Trip put a restraining hand on his lower abdomen.

Trip took his mouth off Malcolm for a moment. "Ya've got ta hold still for a proper inspection, Lew-tenant."

"Ye-Yes, Sir."

Trip took Malcolm back into his mouth and very slowly started working his way down. Malcolm moaned and clenched his hands in Trip's hair, but his hips stayed still. Trip took a hand off Malcolm's thigh and wrapped it around the base of Malcolm's cock, moving in counterpoint to the bobbing of his head. He applied as much suction as he could, and was rewarded with Malcolm yelling out and losing control. He thrust a few times into Trip's mouth and came quickly.

Trip licked his lips to clean them and pulled himself up Malcolm's body. He kissed him softly, licking his teeth. When he pulled away, Malcolm was looking at him through half-closed eyes, a sleepy smile on his face. "You'll be glad ta know ya pass inspection, Lew-tenant."

"Good to know, Sir." Malcolm yawned and wrapped both arms around Trip.  
"Permission to cuddle, Sir?"

Trip wrapped his arms around Malcolm and got them settled on the bed. "More than granted. Love you, Mal."

"Love you, too." Malcolm fell asleep.


End file.
